Horror Crush- Edited Version
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: America watches a horror film, and there's a knock on the door. Who is it? Figure it out in this story! Men kissing.. First story, review and no flames! I can't really get Japan's accent, so just go along with it.. Edited version a little longer and grammar is cleaner.


America was minding his own business by watching a scary movie when someone was knocking on his front door. Confused, he opened it. _Why would anyone be out in the middle of this freezing weather_, he thought aloud to himself. When he opened the door, a familiar, and freezing, face shows.

"Eh? Oh, hey, Japan! Whatcha doing here? You look confused, and kind of cold. Ha ha, get it, cold? It's cold outside," Japan was standing outside shivering and only wearing his everyday kimono, with nothing else. America felt bad for him, but couldn't help but notice the little blush creeping on Japan's cheeks from the cold. He smiled discreetly to himself.

"A-America-san, y-you never said it g-gets this c-cord at your p-prace..," Japan said politely and shivering, staring into America's eyes.

"Oops, sorry; I wouldn't really think you would come over. Well, since you are already here, c'mon in! The weather is only going to get worse outside! Do you want a hamburger or French fries to warm you up?" Japan walks into America's house and is surprised that his house is warm and toasty, compared to the freezing weather outside.

At this time, Japan is already getting warmer and his blush is going away. "No thank you. I'm fine, America-san. So," Japan sits down on his sofa, while the TV is playing another horror movie, " America-san, are you watching horror again? You know you're scared of these types of movies."

"Oh, this? I wanna be the hero and not be scared of any horror movie, so I can watch any that I want to watch. Wanna watch this one with me? This one can't be this bad." America jumps onto the sofa next to Japan and grabs the remote.

"Ok," Japan says, unsure about what America just said. America presses play on the remote.

In the middle of the movie, America managed to sit on Japan's lap super scared—even after his complaints and cries of "it's unnecessary"— the protagonist picks up a chainsaw and kills his best friend. America flipped out and grabbed onto Japan's neck, making Japan blush a little and tries to get comfortable. America is now hiding Japan's lap, his face touching Japan's chest, hearing the other nation's frantic heartbeat.

Japan tries to convince America to get off of him. "America-san! This is unnecessary! Please, get off," Japan cries, with a heavier shade of blush dancing on his cheeks, and his fast heartbeat rising.

"Japan, why are you so scared? Your heartbeat, it's like going to pop out," America decided to put his ear against Japan's chest to listen to his fast heartbeat, now oblivious to what's happening in the movie.

While Japan is blushing he manages to say," B-because America-san, I-I'm scared. This movie is scary," he's trying to cover up his white lie of the actual reason why.

Japan likes America.

"Huh? Seriously? Well, I'm not scared anymore so you can sit on my lap, Japan!" America then starts to move off of him and carries Japan onto his lap; Japan is now listening to the heartbeat of his crush, frantically beating from the movie.

"A-America-san, this is u-unnecessary. I can sit by my—," Japan started saying until he got cut off by staring into America's face. Their faces were close. Too close for comfort for anyone else; but not for the two nations. They seemed to like the closeness. At this point, the movie was hitting the climax of the story.

"J-Japan, yo-your eyes… They're so pretty," America says softly, ignoring the painful screams coming from the now forgotten TV.

"A-arigato," Japan says even softer, his face practically red. _His eyes are nice too_, Japan thinks to himself too nervous to say it out loud.

They get closer and closer until America breaks the eye contact for a second to look at the TV screen to see a girl get murdered. He shrieked out and ruined the moment.

Japan took this moment to look at America and smile, gathering all his nerve to kiss America.

He dove in and kissed him, and fortunately, America was glad and kissed back. Japan was floating in heaven, and so was America.

The movie still playing, America was so lost in love with Japan that he didn't notice that the movie ended.

"So, that was a good movie, right Japan?" America said, a heavy blush across his cheeks.

"Hai, I liked this movie better than the horror firm, arigato America-san," Japan was still really red, "Can I stay for the night? I don't think I am able to reave untir the weather gets better, don't you think so?"

"I think so too, Japan," America gives a kiss to Japan, "you can sleep with me today."


End file.
